


Years

by stacy_l



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-22
Updated: 2015-05-22
Packaged: 2018-03-31 17:47:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3987127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stacy_l/pseuds/stacy_l
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It took us years...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Years

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted March 2007.

It took us years, years to admit how we truly felt about one another. Years of dodging the truth, of masking the truth, each of us trying to conceal our true feelings, unsure, uncertain of the others orientation or feelings on the matter. Years of yelling and arguing, years of bickering like a married couple. 

It took us years of denial and refusal, years of running in circles as we tried to keep our emotions tightly in check, years of misunderstanding and frustration...

Years of learning that without each other we were nothing but with one another we could accomplish anything. It took us years... 

Years to finally come together.

 

** The End **


End file.
